


Textual Healing

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac text a lot.  They never really thought much of it.  When a conversation takes a turn for the unusual, however, things get out of...hand.  Or taken <em>in</em> hand.  However you want to look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just texting. All dialogue, no description. Sexting is a given. Enjoy. This is for that person who requested sexting like five years ago and I just got around to it.

**6:05PM Stiles said:** Dude, did you hear Scott fart in class today when he leaned over to pick up Allison’s pencil?  
 **6:07PM Isaac said:** Yes, he was fucking mortified, man, it was GREAT  
 **6:09PM Stiles said:** I seriously thought he was gonna have an aneurysm right there.  
 **6:10PM Isaac said:** I wonder if that’s actually possible for us...  
 **6:12PM Stiles said:** See, that’s why I don’t wanna date a chick. It’s so much work to dress up and look nice and compliment her and everything else. Dating a dude would be so much easier.  
 **6:12PM Isaac said:** How?  
 **6:14PM Stiles said:** I mean, what do guys want? We want to get off and play video games. When both people in the relationship are easy to please, it makes the whole thing so much simpler.  
 **6:15PM Isaac said:** Have you ever dated a guy before?  
 **6:17PM Stiles said:** Nuh uh. But I’ve never really dated anyone so...  
 **6:18PM Isaac said:** Are you like - are you bi? Are you into guys?  
 **6:19PM Stiles said:** Y’know, if I were easily offended, those questions would really piss me off.  
 **6:20PM Isaac said:** I’m sorry. Wait - WHY would they piss you off? Because you’re not bi or because they are personal?  
 **6:21PM Stiles said:** Because it’s personal, dude, I’m totally bisexual - DUH.  
 **6:23PM Isaac said:** Oh. Okay. So… how did you know?  
 **6:23PM Stiles said:** That I was into dick?  
 **6:23PM Isaac said:** Yeah.  
 **6:25PM Stiles said:** I dunno, I just did. When you start appreciating the male form alongside the female, and you start to think about having a guy's hand on your dick instead of a chick... kinda obvious, y'know?  
 **6:25PM Isaac said:** Oh.  
 **6:26PM Stiles said:** ...why are you asking?  
 **6:27PM Isaac said:** I dunno. I guess... I think I might be into dudes too.  
 **6:27PM Stiles said:** -and chicks?  
 **6:30PM Isaac said:** Yeah. I just never thought about it before. As an option y'know? But it...sounds like it could be good. I think I've been fantasizing about... a guy at school.  
 **6:30PM Stiles said:** Oh yeah? Who? ;)  
 **6:32PM Isaac said:** I don't wanna say.  
 **6:32PM Stiles said:** Cause it's me, right? Haha. j/k  
 **6:36PM Stiles said:** Isaac?  
 **6:42PM Stiles said:** It’s not actually me, right?  
 **6:43PM Isaac said:** Yes…  
 **6:43PM Stiles said:** Yes it’s me?  
 **6:44PM Isaac said:** It’s you, Stiles.  
 **6:44PM Stiles said:** Oh. Well… that’s cool.  
 **6:45PM Isaac said:** Yeeeeeah. Super cool to have sex dreams about your friends. /eyeroll  
 **6:46PM Stiles said:** Oh come on, Isaac. You think you’re the first person to do that?  
 **6:47PM Isaac said:** First person ever? Obviously not. First of MY friends? Definitely. No one’s gonna fantasize about me.  
 **6:47PM Stiles said:** You are such a fucking idiot.  
 **6:47PM Isaac said:** What?! What was that for?!  
 **6:48PM Stiles said:** YOU. Being a dumbass blind idiot.  
 **6:48PM Isaac said:** DUDE! What the hell?  
 **6:51PM Stiles said:** Isaac. Look in the fucking mirror, man. Get a fucking clue. You’re hot as fuck and cool as hell. Anyone with EYES wants you, anyone who knows you wants you MORE.  
 **6:52PM Stiles said:** You say you’ve been fantasizing about ME? I’ve been fantasizing about YOU for fucking months.  
 **6:52PM Isaac said:** Really?  
 **6:53PM Stiles said:** Yes really.  
 **6:57PM Isaac said:** So… what does this mean?  
 **6:57PM Stiles said:** It means I’m a lonely ass fucker who spends too much time with his own hand.  
 **6:58PM Isaac said:** No, dumbass. I mean THIS. US. We both want each other...  
 **6:58PM Stiles said:** We do?  
 **6:59PM Isaac said:** Yeah. We do.  
 **7:00PM Stiles said:** Well… shit.  
 **7:00PM Isaac said:** What do we do, Stiles?  
 **7:01PM Stiles said:** Dude, I don’t know! Why am I supposed to have the answer?  
 **7:01PM Isaac said:** Because you ALWAYS have the answer!  
 **7:03PM Stiles said:** OMG, not for THIS stuff. Maybe for evil-plotting werewolves or revenge murderers, but not THIS!  
 **7:03PM Isaac said:** Well. Do you wanna try it?  
 **7:04PM Stiles said:** Try what?  
 **7:07PM Isaac said:** I dunno. Like making out or something. See if we like it?  
 **7:08PM Stiles said:** Uh yeah... I guess. What do you think it’d be like?  
 **7:09PM Isaac said:** To make out with you? Stiles… have you SEEN your mouth?  
 **7:09PM Stiles said:** Well YEAH, but I mean… ahhh FUCK.  
 **7:10PM Isaac said:** Wut?  
 **7:15PM Stiles said:** Your making me hard, Isaac…  
 **7:15PM Stiles said:** You’re*  
 **7:15PM Isaac said:** Yeah?  
 **7:16PM Stiles said:** Yeah.  
 **7:17PM Isaac said:** You gonna do something bout it?  
 **7:18PM Stiles said:** Ohgod are yo really doing this? Are we doin this?  
 **7:18PM Isaac said:** Do you wanna?  
 **7:19PM Stiles said:** Fuck yes.  
 **7:20PM Isaac said:** Then put ur hand on you dick Stiles  
 **7:21PM Stiles said:** Fuck. Ya ok. Are u holdin your cock Isaac  
 **7:21PM Isaac said:** God yes  
 **7:22PM Stiles said:** I bet its huge. Dreamed bout suckin u off Isaac  
 **7:23PM Isaac said:** Stiles fuc stiles Wut r u doin  
 **7:25PM Stiles said:** Biting my bottom lip, sittin on my bed, rubbing my hand over my cock  
 **7:26PM Isaac said:** Feels so good thinking abou ur fuckin mouth stiles ur lips so fucking hot wanna taste em  
 **7:27PM Stiles said:** Ohhgod Isaac wanna put my hands in ur hair so bad wanto pull on it  
 **7:28PM Isaac said:** Yesss you can pull it while I suck you off between classe  
 **7:31PM Stiles said:** U ever get urself off after we stopped textin thinking about me  
 **7:31PM Isaac said:** Fuck yeah  
 **7:31PM Stiles said:** Wha u think about  
 **7:32PM Isaac said:** Licking all the moles on ur body  
 **7:33PM Stiles said:** Holy shit Isaac thats so hot  
 **7:33PM Isaac said:** Im so hot stiles  
 **7:34PM Stiles said:** Wat if I lay ontop you and rub our dicks togeth  
 **7:35PM Isaac said:** Ohgod ur gon mak me cum jesus ur mouth  
 **7:36PM Stiles said:** Bet if I heard u comin it’d make me cum to  
 **7:37PM Isaac said:** Stiles I wanna make u cum so bad  
 **7:38PM Stiles said:** Ur gonIm bouto  
 **7:39PM Isaac said:** Fuc Imcomi  
 **7:50PM Isaac said:** I came on my phone. Shit.  
 **7:51PM Stiles said:** Did we really just do that?  
 **7:51PM Stiles said:** HAHAHAHAHA  
 **7:52PM Isaac said:** Shut up asshole  
 **7:52PM Stiles said:** Wipe it on your bed. Or your shirt.  
 **7:53PM Isaac said:** Yah that’s exactly what I need Melissa to see on her sheets.  
 **7:54PM Stiles said:** Please, like she hasn’t seen it before. Two teenage guys in the same house?  
 **7:59PM Isaac said:** Dude, I don’t wanna talk about Melissa post-orgasm it’s weird.  
 **8:00PM Stiles said:** Lol did you wipe it on your bed?  
 **8:00PM Isaac said:** Yeah. :/  
 **8:01PM Stiles said:** If it makes you feel any better...  
 **8:03PM Isaac said:** ??  
 **8:04PM Stiles said:** I shot myself in the face.  
 **8:04PM Isaac said:** LMFAO  
 **8:04PM Isaac said:** K I feel better.  
 **8:05PM Stiles said:** Good. Do you feel good?  
 **8:05PM Isaac said:** I feel awesome :)  
 **8:06PM Stiles said:** K good. So this was okay?  
 **8:06PM Isaac said:** OKAY?!  
 **8:07PM Stiles said:** You know what I mean. We aren’t gonna get weird now, right?  
 **8:07PM Isaac said:** Not as long as you let me suck you off.  
 **8:07PM Stiles said:** FUCK Isaac...  
 **8:08PM Isaac said:** Is that a yes?  
 **8:08PM Stiles said:** You know it is.  
 **8:09PM Stiles said:** I wanna kiss you.  
 **8:09PM Isaac said:** Mmm yeah next time I see you.  
 **8:10PM Stiles said:** Yeah?  
 **8:10PM Isaac said:** Definitely.  
 **8:11PM Isaac said:** I need to go take a shower before Scott smells this...  
 **8:12PM Stiles said:** Lol okay. Text me later - before you go to bed?  
 **8:12PM Isaac said:** I can do that.  
 **8:13PM Stiles said:** Try not to masturbate too much in the shower. :P  
 **8:15PM Isaac said:** Can’t make any promises. I know what you smell like - it’s all I can think about.  
 **8:15PM Stiles said:** Werewolves. /eyeroll  
 **8:16PM Isaac said:** You’ll appreciate it once you see what I can do. ;)  
 **8:18PM Stiles said:** Fuck. Alright, I’m gonna go grab a shower too.  
 **8:19PM Isaac said:** Lol okay. See ya later, Stiles.  
 **8:19PM Stiles said:** Absolutely. Later, Isaac.


End file.
